He let her go
by summermocha
Summary: Now two students in college, what will happen between a sober Taichi and drunk Sora? Rated M, just to be safe.


**Taichi and Sora.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

 _7/12/15: Thank you for the kind reviews! You guys are the best!  
_

* * *

Taichi and Sora used to play soccer together.  
Taichi and Sora used to have Student Council together.  
Taichi and Sora used to have science, math, social studies, and language arts together.  
Taichi and Sora used to carpool together.  
Taichi and Sora used to be best friends.

It was an awkward encounter. For both of them.  
He did not expect to see her, completely trashed at Yamato's friend's house.  
While her and Yamato were no longer together, the fact that they dated pained Taichi's heart, even if he acted as if it did not phase him. But it did. It hurt his pride as a man; it broke his heart that his best female friend could love his best _male_ friend.  
His almond colored eyes stared at her, staring at her gripping onto the wall for security as she could not even stand up straight. Her eyes kept rolling around, as they were unable to focus on anything. He continued to sip his beer, but in moderation, and stared at her.  
"Checking out Sora, huh?" Koushiro asked, with a slight smirk growing on his lips.  
"Huh? N-no, of course not," Taichi responded, attempting to look away. He swirled the beer in his cup. "L-let's go, Koushiro. It reeks of drunk girls here,"  
Koushiro rolled his eyes. Koushiro remained a neutral ally to both Yamato and Taichi. While admittedly closer to Taichi, he also wanted to be on good terms with Yamato. And when news broke among their friend group that Taichi and Yamato loved the same woman, it tore the group in half. Some sided with Taichi, while others sided with Yamato. Koushiro did neither. But now, years later as college students, Koushiro himself was torn. Deep inside, he believed Sora belonged with Taichi.

 **-x-x-x-**

It wasn't that Taichi was mad at Sora for dating his best friend.  
He could never be mad at her. _But he was hurt._  
When Yamato and Sora made it official, Taichi was crushed. He always acted as that oblivious best friend, who just wanted his best friends to be happy. But he longed for his own happiness, himself. While normally impulsive and brash, one would think he would ram straight into a relationship. Instead, he was shy and insecure. He toyed around with the idea of being with Sora for a very long time before he decided to confess.  
By then, it was too late. Sora had chosen Yamato over him.  
Heartbroken, he hid behind a mask.  
Every time her and Yamato would get into a petty fight, she would run to Taichi.  
She would ask him for advice.  
Taichi was fine with being her pillar of support. ' _She'll have to come around, right?_ ' He would say to himself. Secretly, he wanted their relationship to end.  
But that all changed one day when Sora decided to stop talking to him.  
It came out of the blue; no one was expecting it.  
She began distancing herself from him.  
She began growing even closer to Yamato.  
 _Yamato had replaced Taichi as the most important person to Sora._

A few years later, Yamato and Sora had decided to go to different colleges.  
Yamato decided, against his parent's wishes, to enroll into a college that many famous musicians attended. They argued that Yamato was just "going through a phase". He decided to go to Tokyo.  
Sora, and ironically Taichi, went to the same university. Both decided to major in business, in a small university located in their local city. Far from Tokyo.  
The strain of a long distance relationship eventually took its toll; Sora and Yamato broke up after Freshman year.

Yamato, who had stayed best friends with Taichi, told him that they had broken up over a lunch of ramen together.  
"I mean, I'm really sad about the whole thing. I loved her," Yamato lamented.  
Taichi continued slurping on his noodles.  
"But I think this was for the best. Maybe it's temporary,"  
"Yeah man, it probably is. Sora really liked you; I doubt she's going to get over it."  
Yamato put down his chopsticks, and eyed Taichi for a very long time.  
Taichi was too enamored with his lunch to notice for awhile. But when he looked up at his best friend's cerulean eyes, he was a little creeped out, and _afraid._  
"Wh-what?" Taichi clawed at his face in response. "Is there something on my fa-"  
"Taichi, do you still like Sora?" Yamato suddenly spoke with an intimidating tone. It made Taichi shiver slightly; his caramel eyes widened in shock.  
"Naw man, I couldn't do that to you," Taichi finally replied.  
Yamato smiled softly, but his cerulean eyes stayed serious. "I wouldn't mind if you still liked her. Or even dated her,"

 **-x-x-x-**

And now, Sora was drunk at a friend of Yamato's house.  
Maybe she had secretly hoped Yamato would be there.  
Maybe she wanted to find someone else.

Dangling his car keys, Taichi rushed for the exit.  
"A-are you going man?" Someone asked, while slurring their words, resulting with Taichi rolling his own eyes.  
' _Why did I even come?_ ' He asked himself.  
Koushiro followed closely behind his friend, as did another.

"No, Taichi, don't go~" Sora wobbled closer to Taichi, gripping his arm. "don't leave me alone with all of these creeps..."  
Koushiro grinned. ' _This is getting good._ '  
Taichi recognized this voice. But not this touch.  
He slowly looked over, seeing Sora gripping for dear life on his arm. "S-Sora?"  
"Taichi, I am gunna drive home. And, and I am gunna go home," She burped, adding,"with _youuuuu_ ". She giggled.  
"Sora, you are so drunk. You can't drive home."  
"Th-then take me home, sexy!" She giggled again.  
While Taichi loved this attention, a side to him did not. He would have much rather preferred Sora to be sober.  
He wrapped her arms around his neck, and proceeded to push her onto his back.  
"Oh, are you taking her home with you, Taichi?" Koushiro asked, with a wink.  
" _Ha ha_ ," Taichi rolled his eyes. "I'll drop you off at your place and then I'll drop Sora at her place too, is that okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine with it," Koushiro replied. "But are you okay with just dropping her off?"  
"Koushiro, shut up." Taichi rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

 **-x-x-x-**

"Koushiro lives at a dump!" Sora burped again, and fell further in her seat.  
"I can't wait to tell her about this when she's sober," Koushiro grinned.  
Taichi grinned back.  
Koushiro glanced at a drunk Sora, who was struggling to even sit up straight. He began opening Taichi's car door.  
"See you later man, drive home safe." Koushiro exited the car, and headed towards the entrance to his apartment building.  
Taichi began to drive away, heading to Sora's apartment.

"Hey, wake up." He shook her body. "Sora, we're at your place."  
Sora began snoring.  
"Sora," Taichi spoke in a firm voice.  
She suddenly jerked awake. "O-oh, Taichi," She smiled, and leaned onto his body. She snuggled closely to him.  
He blushed profusely, but refused to let her see. He turned his side to the side quickly. "S-Sora, I think you should go."  
She was silent.  
He attempted to get out of his car, but could not as she held tightly to his arm. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do.  
He stared at the digital clock in his car. 2:14 AM.  
"Maybe I should just take her home," He quietly whispered, as if to ask Sora for her consent. He started his car again, and headed for his apartment.

By the time he reached his apartment, Sora had began leaning into the other side of his car, and her grip on his arm was much looser. ' _Much easier to carry her inside,_ ' he thought to himself.  
He opened the other car door, ready to bring her out and take her inside.  
He carried her bridal style, into his apartment door.  
' _Thank God I live by myself now. No Kari or mom to freak out about me bringing a girl home._ '  
He unlocked the door, and turned on the lights. The room was very warm, as he had turned off the air conditioning while out. He turned it on, and set Sora onto his sofa. It wasn't the nicest sofa, but he prayed it was comfortable enough for Sora to keep sleeping. He headed to his room, to look for a blanket to place on her. He eventually found a nice fleece blanket of a soft lavender hue, and wrapped her in it. He stared at her angelic, sleeping face. He was so tempted to kiss her on the forehead, and wish her goodnight. He held his impulses inside, and instead headed for his room again to fall asleep himself.

 **-x-x-x-**

Hikari and his mother were very upset about the news.  
"You and that Sora girl aren't friends anymore...?" His mother asked, distraught.  
They were eating dinner together, as a whole family.  
Hikari's face fell. "You and Sora don't talk very much anymore, do you, Taichi?"  
Taichi stayed silent, which confirmed Hikari's suspicion.  
"She seemed like such a nice girl," His mother continued to lament, earning a glare from her husband.  
"Don't rub it in," He hissed quietly.

His brown eyes met with Taichi's.  
"Look, son,"  
Taichi put down the fork he was using to twirl his noodles. He stared at his father, who he was the spitting image of. _Minus the hairstyle._  
"Girls are going to break your heart. Really. Every single one will,"  
His wife glared menacingly at him.  
"but you know you've found the one when you think, 'Hey, you're worth suffering for'. Stay strong, Taichi. Keep looking. You'll find her,"

 **-x-x-x-**

He rolled around in his bed for what seemed to be hours. He could hear Sora snoring again. He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered what would happen when she awoke, sober. He wondered if she would laugh when he and Koushiro would tell her about the embarrassing things she said and did while drunk. Maybe he had made a horrible decision when he decided to bring her back to his apartment.  
He suddenly heard the snoring stop. He tried to hear footsteps signaling her awakening.  
"Taichi?"

He jerked up, sitting up straight now in his bed. "S-Sora?"  
She stood at his doorway, standing with an arched back. She was probably still drunk. She wobbled to his bed, and snuggled inside his covers along with him.  
"Sora-"  
"Shhhhh," Sora said, with a slight slur in her voice. She wrapped her arms around his waist; her face snuggled into his back.  
Unaware of what to do, or even say, Taichi laid there in complete silence.  
"Let's do it,"  
He quickly turned over, "Huh?"  
She shushed him yet again, and began to pull down his pants. "Puh-pleaasssseee," Her face was a bright cherry color, a hint of her obvious intoxicated state.  
"Sora, you are so drunk."  
"I don't c-care, let's d-do ittttt."  
Confused, he was silent as she began undressing him. While he wanted to stop her so badly, he couldn't help but give her his consent.  
There was a void dying for her affection for years now. Ever since they were trapped in the Digital World; ever since they were _children._ Taichi felt the longing, this selfish craving for even her attention, aching. He felt his heart cry for her love. His mind knew that _this_ wasn't love. But his heart didn't.  
Or perhaps it did.  
Perhaps his heart just didn't care, regardless of her state of sobriety.

Her breath reeked of alcohol.  
She giggled as she took off his pants, and then his boxers. She grinned widely as she attempted to unbutton her own jeans. Her fingers fumbled considerably, and Taichi's frown deepened upon this sight. His fingers reached to help her.  
"Thanks, Ya-Yamatooo," She grinned.  
Taichi frowned.  
"Yamato, I love you."

 _"I wouldn't mind if you still liked her. Or even dated her,"_

 **(LEMON AHOY!)**

She was on bottom now.  
He was on top.

He was cautious about entering her.  
She giggled as she felt his hardened member poking at her.  
He stared at the woman lying underneath him.  
She had beautiful tanned skin. It was flawless; so smooth. He traced his fingers along her slender body, which he was sure she worked hard to stay in shape for. He gazed at her perfect face. He stared into her beautiful light caramel eyes, which glistened with lust. He stared at her petite lips, which were naturally a pretty shade of peach. He stared at her body. He felt as if he was in a museum: allowed to look, but not touch, the beautiful and rare artifacts.  
She pressed her lips against his again, harder this time. Her tongue fumbled around in his mouth; trying to explore everything. He wrapped his tongue around hers, engaging in a sort of dance together. He grabbed her hands, interlocking their fingers together. He held her down on his bed as he rammed into her.  
He wasn't surprised she wasn't a virgin. In fact, he was almost expecting it.  
But in a way, he wanted to be the one to take away her innocence, her first time; her virginity.  
It was a double standard for him: Taichi himself was not a virgin, but he wanted the woman he always loved to be a virgin.  
She had a huge grin on her face as he entered her, and he couldn't help but smile sheepishly himself when he looked at her smile.

He kept pushing himself inside of her, with a stronger thrust every time.  
Her left hand found its way into his messy, chestnut hair, while her right hand was raking his back.  
He began kissing her neck, leaving a trail of his love all over her skin. He found his way to her chest, which was riddled with sweat by this point. He outlined her nipples with his tongue, as if to mark the treasure he was going to dig up soon.  
He heard her breaths quicken with every one she took.  
He softly dug his teeth into her nipple, causing Sora to moan. His tongue continued to swirl around the hardened peak, while his other hand clutched her other breast.

She arched her back, as a response to the sheer pleasure she felt.  
Feeling accomplished of himself, he thrusted himself into her even more.  
Both of their chests were covered in sweat now.

His back was covered with scratches; he found drips of blood littered amongst the white sheets.  
He glanced at the woman beneath him.  
She looked at him with such a loving expression. Her eyes were swelled up with love.  
Her cheeks glowed a soft pink blush.  
She looked at him so lovingly, he thought she was going to start crying.  
He tenderly caressed her cheek.  
She stayed silent.

And then it hit him hard.  
She wasn't looking into Taichi's eyes. _She was looking at Yamato._

He pushed himself inside of her even more, harder now.  
His pace suddenly quickened, which surprised her. But she adapted to it, feeling his member getting closer and closer to her soft spot.  
He pressed his lips against hers with brute force, for one last kiss on the lips.  
He gripped her hips tightly. He kissed her neck, and planted kisses all over her collarbone.  
She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and her hands dug into his hair.  
His scalp was starting to hurt.  
With one final push, he collapsed on top of her. He nuzzled his face into her neck, he wrapped his arms around her lower back. He started panting, with sweat dropping from his forehead. He whispered her name.  
" _Yamato,_ "  
He looked up at the woman before him.  
Her eyes were closed shut now, with a sparkling tear falling down one of her cheeks.  
He could've swore he heard her mutter something.

 **(LEMON SHIP LANDS HERE.)**

 _"Girls are going to break your heart. Really. Every single one will,"  
_ The words swirled around in his mind.  
 _"but you know you've found the one when you think, 'Hey, you're worth suffering for'. Stay strong, Taichi. Keep looking. You'll find her,"_

She was snuggled next to him now.  
She snuggled into his bare chest, while he gently held her. Her naked back felt so good to touch; so soft and smooth. He kissed the top of her head.  
After they had sex, he could've swore he heard her whisper Yamato's name.  
It almost seemed like it didn't matter now, but it did bother him.  
' _You're worth suffering for, Sora._ '

 **-x-x-x-**

She awoke early the next day.  
She stared at who was lying next to her.  
His eyes were shut, and only quiet breaths could be heard. She stared at his naked, caramel chest, along with his toned abs. She stared at her own naked body. Attempting to be as quiet as possible, she searched for her clothes and hurried out his door.  
She remembered last night vividly. She remembered his wet kisses. She remembered the gentle way he held her. She remembered the unsure look on his face as he entered her. She remembered it all.  
She felt her head throbbing, due to a massive headache. She felt her eyes well up with tears. She felt her heart rumble with agony and confusion.  
She thought of Taichi, and lips curved upwards.  
Images of Yamato flashed in her mind.  
Her heart sank, and her lips curved downwards.  
She ran for the elevator; she ran for home.

When he heard the door shut, he opened his eyes.  
His hands clenched onto the spot Sora's body left on his sheets. His sheets reeked of alcohol and of her soft vanilla perfume.  
He remembered last night vividly. He remembered her soft kisses. He remembered the strong grip she had on his body. He remembered the wide smile on her face as he entered her. He remembered it all.  
' _Yamato, I love you._ '  
His fist clenched even tighter. The words pained his memory; the words pained his heart.  
Taichi got as close to her as he probably ever would.  
But he let her go.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this quick oneshot. I'm quite a bit rusty, ha ha!


End file.
